


Men of Glass

by pancockxblock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Because I can, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, I'll add tags as I write, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lance and Allura are siblings, Lance is called Illyrian in this au, M/M, Mentions of War, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD, Shiro has wings, Shiro is an 'evil' king, Yes lance is seen as weak, actually all of them besides allura lance and lotor have wings, and haggar and zarkon, but consider this a romance and a mild growing into himself story, but he'll be called illyrian for a while, cause they're lions, he will eventually be called lance, hes just very sensitive to things, lance has white hair because i can, mermaid, theres a lot happening in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancockxblock/pseuds/pancockxblock
Summary: The Prince or Princess of the Seelie Kingdom have been promised to the Unseelie King, in order to have peace after a war.But, secrets come forth and those who are opposed to the idea go to drastic lengths to make sure the marriage doesn't happen.





	1. Sentimental Value

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im horrid at summaries.  
> this is a fae au i've been turning in my head for a long while.  
> i'm really excited to get this going and to finally have the courage to share with you guys. 
> 
> i hope you like it.

"My lady, we'll be there before the sun sets."

"Soon to be  _High_  Lady."

"Shut it, Illyrian."

Illyrian chuckled quietly as he pulled the reigns of his horse to match up with his sister's. It had been a long time coming; they'd been expecting it to say the least. Five years of peace between the Seelie and Unseelie court and the demand for a treaty as called for; at the price of The Seelie King's son or daughter. King Alfor did not want to answer the demands, but Illyrian and Allura had known it was coming, their mother had warned them; groomed them, prepared them, taught them how to keep their powers hidden.  To keep who they truly were a secret to the Lands. 

Their own people did not know who they really were; the three children of The Seelie Court were Nymphs. What they truly were—there was not a name for, but the  Grand Maesters called them Nymphs and they were powerful to anyone who got their hands on them.  

Allura was a Nephele, her powers lying within the sky, she was not quite sure how her powers worked and neither did Illyrian. They could not learn of their true abilities, because they were taboo creatures. Weak, yet fearsome if tamed by the right hands. Because of her lack of knowledge in her powers, Allura took to potions and simple magic. Things she knew she could contain. Illyrian had tried to get her to practice, to delve into the seat of her magic and see the potential she held. The one time she'd listened to him had ended in disaster; Illyrian still bore the scars from the time and Allura had never touched her seat again. 

The eldest of the children was Azriel, he was a Dryad. The commander of their father's forces, King of the Spring Court, and happily married to one of the kindest people Illryian knew, besides his mother. Rowan was the son of the of Summer and the marriage to Azriel had been celebrated in the Seelie courts for a weeks' time. How the man tolerated their brute of a brother-- Illryian did not know, but it was good that he did.  Because, now there was another person to occupy the King of Spring and he'd leave Illyrian alone about neglecting his own duties as a prince. 

Illryian was a Naiad, a Water Nymph. His powers lay in healing and growth. Of course they could be volatile, but Illryian was the only one of the three siblings who could fully grasp his abilities and know them. Allura's powers were too vast, Azriel's were infinite and great. Illyrian's were the middle ground between them all; and why use them for violence when he could help those in need instead? Of course, Illyrian knew how to fight; King Alfor and Queen Manon would not leave their children defenseless with such great power inside them. Illyrian's abilities with the whip and the bow were dangerous and excellent. Azriel had trained them from the moment Allura and Illryian could walk. Allura found her solstice with the twin blades and had bested Azriel's fighters every now and again when training to be a good Lady had gotten too frustrating. 

The time had come to answer the summons. Azriel had been a raging mess, he felt like his siblings were being sold off like whores. Dinner last night had been full of angry words and tears. Rowan had barely calmed Azriel down, but by that point, mother had been in tears and their father had been just as upset, but fell into stony silence instead of openly weeping. 

Allura and Illyrian had done their best to soothe what wounds they could, but they could only do so much when they were leaving the next morning. Illryian could tell Allura was scared. Their bonds were too close and the way she answered to  _'_ _My Lady_ _'_ without a fuss proved that she was far too lost in her worries to kick a fuss. 

The Black King had been the stories the elders of the court would tell them to give them a fright. The terrible scar that was given to him by his own father, His wings as black as the night that he ruled, and powerful enough to blast a home away. Eyes like obsidian pits, and a temper that could make the meanest troll cower in fear. He was the being that made little kids fear the night time. 

And here were Allura and Illyrian being delivered to him on a silver platter. 

"Allura, you know I won't allow you to stay if he's as fearsome as they say." His sister tightened her grip on her horses reigns and the animal tossed its head at the action. She sighed, letting out a comforting sound to the beast as an apology and loosened her grip. 

"Don't be a fool, Illyrian. I won't allow him to choose you." The resignation in her voice had Illryian's tongue clicking against the back of his teeth, even though he was the age of an elder in the mundane world, here he was just a baby and that's all he'd ever be to his family and to the court. 

Illyrian had fought the title for so long, but baby of summer, the princeling of spring, the youngest of the siblings was treated as such. A baby, and it drove him absolutely wild. 

Illyrian did not have ties to the Courts like his siblings did; he did not have a loved one to return to. He did not have friends and customers wanting him to return. He'd spent most of his time in the forest. Escaping the crown, he had to wear; and chose to go swimming with the mermaids, or playing with the sprites. The forest had given him his only gift; Haggar.

A beast from the Wild Lands; were Fae who were not attached to a Court roamed. She'd been captured by the mundanes and tortured until she couldn't stand. Illyrian had found her over three decades ago, nursed her back to health and bound their souls together as one. Royal Fae could have many creatures tied them. Azriel had a wolf that had mated with Rowan's own wolf. Allura had also bound herself to a beast like Haggar. They were rare in these times. Having been the main causality of the wars, Lions were not something that one saw regularly. 

Haggar was a cranky feline, she was protective, and selfish, and did not treat anyone, but Illyrian with respect and even then, it was rare. When she'd bared her teeth at being touched by his father Illyrian had worried that the King would demand he free it. But, he had only laughed and said to keep her close, for she would not let a thing happen to her cub. 

Illyrian was her cub, as was Allura to Blaytz. The male lion was easygoing and generally just wanted cuddles, which Allura indulged in more often than not. His mane was thick and silky, a good pillow if Haggar was ever complacent enough to let Illyrian cuddle with him. 

Blaytz was on the other side of Allura and her horse, trotting along lazily, but still on alert. They had passed the wards of the Seelie court hours ago. As the sun set and they left their homeland, they were more vulnerable. Allura had only wanted four of Azriel's men to come with them; any more and it would attract too much attention. Allura and Illyrian's personal belongings had already been sent ahead days ago. 

While their belongings had been delivered safely, there was no guarantee that they would be. "How long do you think it'll take Haggar to catch up with us?" Illyrian winced as he thought of his own Lion, steering his mount away from his sister he leaned back and let out a long groan. 

"I'm honestly surprised she hasn't already caught up with us. I don't want her here, she was terrified of coming and I know father wouldn't mind watching her." Haggar would never show it to Illyrian, but he knew she was terrified of the Unseelie Court. Why? He did not know, but something about Court made her uneasy and it broke Illyrian's heart. 

He'd decided it had been best to close off their bond and leave her in the Seelie Court, where she felt safe, but he knew she probably wouldn't stay. His family had teased Illyrian that Haggar thought of him as her cub, but he knew that she did. In many ways she was his second mother and he knew she would rather be taken by the mundanes than have him far away from her. The sleeping potion he'd had Allura make had taken ahold barely minutes before they'd left, that had been an hour before sunrise and the sun was now touching the horizon. The fact that Haggar actually hadn't found them yet was mildly troubling. 

She was weirdly resistant to most magic, but the sibling's own powers affected her. If it was because of her bond to Illyrian, he didn't know. But, he hoped the potion hadn't actually hurt her. 

"My Lady-" It was a devastating sound, one Illyrian had hoped Allura would never know. It was the sound of an arrow hitting it's mark. Burying itself into the back of a warrior. The fae fell forward and slowly dropped to the ground, death quickly taking him. 

A roar sounded; Blaytz's form grew as he unleashed his true powers. His shoulders now reaching Allura's own as his large head reared back and let loose another fearsome sound. The three remaining men backed up into the siblings; protecting them as best they could while shadows began to detach from trees and launch themselves towards the small company. No, not shadows. 

Fae. 

"Allura! Go!"

His sister was reaching for her twin swords, but Illryian stopped her. "Go to the Court and ask for help! We're not minutes away! Hurry!" His sister stared at him in disbelief as if he actually believed she'd leave him. But, Illyrian smacked the rump of her steed and forced a location into its mind before it launched into motion. Blaytz glued to her side as his powerful jaws caught a Fae that had launched itself off a tree and towards the fleeing pair. "My Lord, you should leave too!" A warrior by the name of Seth bellowed at the prince as he dismounted his own horse to fight their attackers. He wasn't skilled a single bit, his ability with his whip was unparalleled to anyone in the Seelie Court, but whips and arrows weren't meant for close distance fighting.

"I would not be a prince of my people if I left you here!"

The statement was met with laughter, and Illyrian's heart swelled with love for his kingdom. They were in a precarious situation, possibly deadly and true laughter grounded them together as the four Seelie Fae backed into each other. Illyrian stared at the hooded creatures who were slowly surrounding them, and his brow furrowed in surprise. These were not merely Fae, they were corrupted. Corrupted Fae were ones that had broken an oath, had fallen into mundane hands, or the dead that had refused to pass into the next life. They didn't usually gather like this, unless they were being controlled.

Illyrian started when he felt something press into his hand and looked down to see Seth thrusting one of his blades into Illyrian's hand. It was a wicked thing, the handled was to be clenched sideways into his fist; the blade covering his knuckles. "I taught you hand to hand combat myself, so I know you're at least adequate. Protect yourself as much as you can, we'll take care of the rest." Illryian's heart skipped a beat at the calm words from the warrior and clenched the weapon in his hand before turning back to the foes. 

Illyrian had never actually ended a life before. In truth he wasn't sure he could.

He'd stayed in the village during the war, creating wards to protect the young and the old from any Mundanes or Fae that had managed to get into the city. When the battle had finally ended after a fortnight, he had to go through the battle field to help Allura and the other trained physicians help the wounded. Illyrian had cried so hard at the sight of the dead, he'd vomited. 

The action had only solidified his place as someone who needed to be protected and Illyrian hated how weak he was. But, these things were not alive and they were hurting. Illyrian just needed to remember he was doing them a favor. He was putting them to rest. 

His sentiments held when they finally started moving; a single action mirrored in the approaching numbers. 

His sentiments held when he watched the guards fight off the creatures, the hooded beings advancing with their own weapons. 

His sentiments held when one slipped through the men and made its way to Illyrian. 

His sentiments held when the blade that Seth had given him put the tortured soul to rest. 

His sentiments held and he could be at peace with that. 


	2. What Hides In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for how late in the day im posting this.  
> i hated the first version of this update and deleted it, this morning.  
> so, i started over and i hope it's adequate enough.  
> as the story develops, the chapters will get longer.  
> but, for now you'll have to deal with these little updates.

" _What are you doing?_ " 

"I want to see Castairs, the city looks beautiful from the balcony, but I was caught before I got past the gates." 

" _You were wearing your crown and Summer attire, of course you got caught_." 

Illyrian turned to the lion who was languidly stretched out on the cool marble of their bedroom floor, while Illyrian leaned out of the balcony to canvas the back of the castle. The wall that separated the castle from the rest of the town was large and impossibly tall, Illyrian couldn't leap over it, but if he scaled the balcony's that were conveniently space just far enough apart to make it fun; he could make it to the top of the wall and then scale down the statues that stood at the front gates.  

He was just waiting for the guards to switch for the night.  

They'd been in the Unseelie Court for a week now. The claw marks that Illyrian had sustained healed up within a few days, under Allura's strict care and the guards that had accompanied them had decided to stay for a fortnight, so they could properly report to Azriel that his siblings were indeed safe.  

The High Lord and his companions had shown up to the small battle and taken over without a moment's hesitation. Illyrian had been stunned to see that they had four feline companions as well. The animals had launched into battle making a sizable dent in the Corrupted Fae that had seemed to be a never-ending horde and the Black King's companions surrounded the four Seelie Fae and took over for the exhausted men. Allura and the King had stayed back a few paces, guarded by the King's own lion and Blaytz, but the others hadn't let a single being escape their impenetrable line of defense; Lance had been in awe of their abilities. 

Allura had confined him to the castle. With the help of Haggar, who's appearance scared about thirty centuries off of everyone's life. She'd barreled into the throne room, causing the Unseelie Fae to kick up a fuss until Blaytz had vouched for her with their own animals. Only the Fae they were bonded to and other animals could hear them talk, unless the Fae were mated and then it was entirely up to the animal if they wanted to talk to the mate.  

After scolding Illyrian for a full thirty minutes about leaving her behind, she'd placed a thankful lick between Blaytz's eyes and snarled at the other lions who seemed rather curious about her dramatic appearance. The Black King's lion seemed to take a rather keen interest in her and it annoyed Haggar to high heaven and she declared that the only place she could find peace was in their room, because that ridiculous lion would be on her heels, calling her by a name of what she assumed was his lost mate.  

The Black King had realized that his feline was causing problems and had banned him from their side of the castle, but any time Haggar took a step outside the 'banned' area the lion had hounded her. So, she prowled the back of the castle, sunbathed on the balcony, and groomed Blaytz when she felt like it. 

The Black King wasn't as vile and cruel as he'd been told in the stories of his younger days, but what showed the true heart of the king was their city and what their people said about them. Illyrian had never talked to a true Unseelie Fae before and he was quite nervous, but the most fearsome of them were actually incredibly kind. So, he assumed they couldn't be too bad.  

Taking a look in the mirror at the edge of his ridiculously large room. He scrunched his nose at his glamoured appearance and touched the curled ends of his darkened hair, he hadn't gone pitch black; because then he'd look like he had heritage in the Unseelie kingdom, so the dark brown that now graced his hair had made him look a bit different, but not the obvious indicator of Seelie Royalty. The tunic he wore was white as snow, a stark contrast against his skin and the black leather pants that clung a bit too snugly for his tastes. But, The Black King's right hand had gotten him a pair of knee high boots that were so comfortable Illyrian felt like he was walking on Allura's clouds.  

He wanted to see Castairs. The one-time Illyiran had been able to sneak out, he hadn't thought of the fact that his appearance was odd enough that it'd alert the guards the moment he stepped foot outside the gates.  

So, he'd spent a few days watching the Unseelie Fae that roamed the castle; from the palace guards, to the Inner Circle that seemed a bit wary of him, Illyrian pieced together a glamour that would hopefully let him blend in with ease.  

Allura had taken a liking to the Fae that seemed to be the palace physician. Her name was Katie, but sometimes answered to Pidge. She'd been the only one who approached Illyrian without a shadow of discomfort in her eyes. Illyrian liked her playful attitude, and Haggar didn't kick up much of a fuss when she was near. Illyrian suspected it was because Haggar actually enjoyed the presence of Trigel; Katie's lioness. When Illyrian mentioned the lioness to his own, she'd simply raised her snout into the hair and claimed that her hunting skills were decent. He'd let it go for now, but intended to bother his feline more about it later.  

 "Do you not want to see Castairs?" 

Illyrian met Haggar's gaze in the mirror as she watched him inspect himself with lethargic interest. Her tail swaying every now and again in the gentle breeze of nighttime.  

 _"Not_ _particularly_ _, my presence may also give you away. Lion bonds aren't a common thing anymore. I suspect that all the lions here are the only bonded ones in the entire Seelie and_ _Unseelie_ _kingdom. I may go hunting with_ _Trigel_ _and_ _Blatyz_ _while you're away. Just make sure to come back before sunrise, Allura will be in to check on you."_   

Illyrian dropped down beside Haggar and buried his face into her neck, his fingers reached up to stroke her ear as she licked his own. "I'll keep the bond open in case you need me or I need you." Her only response was a low purr that only made Illyrian want to forget is escapade into Castairs and cuddle with her for the night instead. Inhaling her earthy scent for comfort, he pushed away from the lioness and bounded back over to the balcony. "I'll be back in a few hours!"  

With that, Illyrian launched himself over onto the balcony next to his, landing precariously on the banister. The fall was a long way down and he'd no doubt give himself grievous injuries if he fell, but being bonded to Haggar meant that he gained her agility and along with his own preternatural abilities, he easily slid onto the floor of the neighboring balcony and prepared to hope to the next. He and Allura were the only two inhabiting this part of the castle, so he didn't have to worry about someone besides the guards spotting his escape.  

He made it four balconies' across and stopped to crouch down as the sentries made their rounds below.  

 _"Fuck, I've missed_ _you.._ _"_   

Illyrian froze at the words that drifted from behind him. It was a man's voice, that came from the darkened room. Illyrian tucked his body into the corner of the balcony and cursed his stupidity for not thinking that one of these rooms wouldn't be used for other things. If he could just leap to the other side, he'd be free to continue his run for freedom, but he couldn't exactly tell where they were in the room. If the room was set up like his own, then the bed would be quite close to the balcony and his shadow would be seen by the person inside, but if it was arranged differently, he might be able to escape without being seen. 

"I'm sorry, my heart. I couldn't bear to see the Seelie children that may take you away from me." 

"Sven, you know that would never happen." 

It was two men, Illyrian could tell that much. He could also hear the devotion in their low tones, perhaps they were lovers like Azriel and his husband. Hardly a scandal if Illyrian thought about it. So, why were they hiding in the part of the castle that had been given to Allura and he? A forbidden love perhaps? Illyrian's heart hurt for the two as his mind wove an intricate story for the two inside; a love that was not allowed, perhaps a common Fae that had fallen in love with one of the King's companions. Maybe the Black King was not as kind as he seemed and forbade the relationship to blossom. Illyrian had only spoken to the King thrice, after he'd rescued them, the next morning during the proper introduction, and the night he'd been caught trying to see the city. He'd been quite kind and Illyrian had been moved by his genteel demeanor and sincere apology for the attack that had happened. 

He'd invited Illyrian and Allura to join them for dinner every night, but his sister had declined and wished to have dinner with her own people for as long as she could. She had set it in her mind, that she would be the one to marry the Black King and she didn't seem as upset by the factor now that she had met him. The determination for the King to choose himself so Allura could go home had eased a little bit, if the King was truly this nice then perhaps he and Allura could fall in love in their political marriage. It'd happened before, with families in the Seelie Court marrying for abilities and social standings within the Court. His own parents had been arranged, it had been luck that they had fallen madly and deeply for each other. There was no reason why Allura and the King couldn't do so themselves.  

Illyrian had moved his foot forward to begin his exit on the private love affair, when the silence that had reigned so far was broken.  

"Takashi, my silly King. Do you truly think the uptight and righteous children of the Seelie Court would allow their husband to have a concubine? King Alfor and Queen Manon are truly in love with each other. I couldn't imagine that the eldest and his husband are nothing less than utterly devoted. Do you think they'd demand nothing less from you?" 

A chill raced up Illyrian's spine and he stopped his movements. Allura had told him the Black King's name when she'd been patching him up. It was a pretty name to say the least; Takashi. It rolled off the tongue nicely.   

Realization set into his bones, his gut clenching with trepidation. They had figured that the Black King wouldn't have wanted this political move to occur either, but he didn't seem unreasonable. Illyrian's ears twitched as he strained to hear in the prolonged silence and he nearly wept. The sounds of kissing were faint and easily overpowered by the sound of the sentries making their rounds below. But, Illyrian could hear them.  

He moved then, leaping across the opening into the room and landing on the banister before he launched himself across to tumble inelegantly into the balcony next to it. Rolling on the floor he wiggled into the room that was attached to the other balcony and waited to see if the pair had seen or heard him.  

When he didn't hear inquiries of any sort, he stayed splayed on the marble flooring of the room and stared up at the darkened ceiling. There were many Fae in Versallies that wanted Allura's hand in marriage. She had friends, and her job as the palace physician. She'd come to the Unseelie Court, because it was her duty. She was fully prepared to leave her life behind and become queen of the Night and all that hid within it. Illyrian had begun to feel resigned to the fact that she wouldn't budge on her stance and he'd been inclined to let her marry the Black King. Hope that the marriage would allow them to fall for one another and she could start over with a new happy life here.  

But, Illyrian now knew that the Black King had no intention of being a true husband. He was already in love with another and was only going through with the marriage, because he could not refuse the High Council.  

If Illyrian went to them and pleaded to change their minds about the marriage, then perhaps they both could go home and the Black King could be free to be with his lover... or perhaps there was a reason why the two were designed to hide in the mostly abandoned part of the enormous castle. Illyrian closed his eyes as determination set in.  

He was jumping to conclusions. Perhaps Takashi was a common Unseelie name. There were people in Versallies named Alfor after the king. Perhaps the Unseelie had taken on a similar habit.  

Rolling to his feet, Illyrian attempted to put the issue out of his head. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing Castairs tonight. He lept across the last five balconies and landed easily on the walkway at the top of the wall. The walk was clear of sentries, as they were in the midst of changing guards. So, Illyrian had a clear pathway to the large statues that would allow him to reach the other side of the closed gates. Once he had scaled those, he was on his way to Castairs.  

Illyrian would put the two lovers out of his mind for now. But, he'd mull over the subject later. If he was right and the Black King already had a lover, he would not allow Allura to marry him.  

Illyrian didn't have the same ties to the Seelie Court as his sister did, he'd much preferred the freedom of the forests behind the castle. He'd grown up playing with the creatures that had made their homes in the lush place and the elders who had wanted to live their lives away from the bustle of Versallies.  

The elder Fae that Illyrian had befriended in the mountains--behind the palace had been the one to tell him of the fearsome Black King. He wondered if she'd know about his love affairs as well. Being in a loveless marriage wouldn't daunt nor hinder his wants. If it appeased the High Council and allowed the Black King to not hurt his sister, then he'd be quite fine living his life like that. Perhaps at the very least, they could be friends.  

The thought was a silly one that Illyrian put out of his mind as he climbed down the statue at the gates of the palace. The moment his feet hit the ground, he was running.  

He'd see Castairs tonight and worry about the possible secrets that hid in the palace tomorrow.

For now he was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be gentle, i was pressed for time and i didn't want to lie about when i updated. 
> 
> illyrian has found out a secret that he was never meant to know.  
> but, his optimism for the situation won't let it haunt him. 
> 
> allura hasn't let him speak to anyone in the palace for long, so he doesn't really know exactly what the king sounds like yet. which is why he can't place him at first. 
> 
> haggar is about to castrate z. blaytz is having a blast watching his sister of sorts being harassed.  
> have you figured out what im doing with the lions and the paladins yet?
> 
> i'll come back tomorrow to edit a few things i didn't like and other things, but i hope you enjoy this for now. 
> 
> your comments really really help me and make my day.  
> i hope you enjoyed it.  
> xoxo


	3. Allura's Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's got a shit ton of fuckery on her plate and Illyrian is not making her life any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for how short this is, i know it's frustrating.  
> the plot points i have set out for this story have so many different paths that i could take this story down, that i get a bit overwhelmed.  
> as the plots reach their climax, my chapters will get longer. i swear it.  
> xoxo

For the first time in a week Allura felt like she had a moment to herself. Her crown was resting among the others, in their respective cases. The clothes she wore were demure and lacking in declaring her status to anyone who looked upon her, she felt like the weight of her regency was taking a break and Deities above, it felt wonderful. Stretching her bare feet in front of her, the princess took a long drink of the mulled wine the cook had snuck her, after a near begging for something to calm her frantic mind. 

It was heavier than what she'd ever drank in the Seelie Court, it warmed her slightly chilled body and smoothed out the frayed nerves that were an ever-present companion since they'd crossed over into the Unseeie Court. She'd known when the threat of the battle had just been rumors what the ending might consist of.

If it ended the way her eldest brother had wanted, it would end with the Unseelie Court being banned from the mundane world and possibly the Black King's death. If the Council had a say in how it ended, it would end with the Unseelie and Seelie Courts uniting through marriage. She'd been prepared, of course. She'd been prepared, but it didn't mean she liked it. What she hadn't planned was that the Council would demand her father send both of his unmated children. The absolute horror and outrage that had washed over them had been mind numbing. Illyrian was an innocent in the battle, he and mother had stayed in the mundane realm and kept watch of the wards; mother would have left Illyrian there by himself, but Haggar had joined Blyatz and the other bonded animals at the helm, with father, and the prospect of any of the humans finding Illyrian again had been too great. 

Not after everything that had happened before. 

_Never again._

Allura's mind rolled away from the past and she opened her eyes to watch Blyatz, whom was stretched out across her bed. He'd made easy friends with the Inner Circle's bonded animals; unsurprising in retrospect. Though he was a male lion, he was one of the sweetest and easy-going animals she'd ever met. Ifrit, Az's wolf and her pack were the prickliest and closed off; though they all had a ridiculous soft spot for Illyrian, whether it was from Az's incredibly passionate love towards Illyrian spilling into the angry wolf, or just the fact that Illyrian had an affinity for most animals anyway, Allura didn't know. But, any time the pack was in the Day Court, there was no doubt they were following Illyrian around like a bunch of puppies. Haggar even got a long with Ifrit on most days, until jealousy got the best of her and she stole her cub back from the wolves. 

Illyrian coming with her had not been the plan, but she'd had faith that she could sway the Black King into choosing her. She'd had the utmost confidence in herself, until she saw the way The King looked at Illyrian. 

His dark gaze had been alighted with wonder and intrigue when they'd come to rescue them in the forest. The eager way he'd carried Illyrian back to the castle—even though he was nowhere near injured enough to need such assistance. How he had steered the handful of conversations Allura had tried to have with him towards her brother, as if he'd rather be talking to him instead of about him. But, Allura had him on lockdown; there had been a minor scare that he'd been tainted by the claws of the corrupted Fae. But, Allura had cleaned it with ease. She'd used a bit too much of her potions to keep him down for a few extra days and by the way Haggar had been irritable in Allura's presence, the princess knew that the lion had figured out what Allura had done. 

She'd needed time to recollect herself, to find a better battle plan than the one she'd had. Perhaps if she found a way to seduce the king. 

_"An awful plan, my darling girl."_

Blyatz interruption had the princess rolling her eyes as she finished off her glass of wine, only to pour herself a new one. "Oh wise one, please tell me why?"

The large lion rolled over in the bed, so he could face her. His tail flicking lazily every now and again as he let out an amused rumble. 

 _"The King is not interested in_ _feminine_ _wiles and he also already has a lover. So, at most. You'd be his partner only in name."_  

Allura started at that, The Black King had a lover? How-

_"I could smell it on him, the scent of another. He was marked, though it was faint. His lover has not been around for a while, I'd say a few weeks. It belongs to a shape shifter, a male one at that."_

Allura stared at Blaytz for a moment, hoping that what he was saying was a jest of some sort. But, the lion only stared back at the princess and a heavy weight fell in the pit of her stomach. 

If Illyrian was chosen by The Black King, there was no doubt that he'd be forced......

Allura lurched out of her chair and out of her bedroom, she'd rip off that bastard's wings before she let him lay a hand on Illyrian. Blyatz was at her side without hesitation as they sprinted down the darkened hallway and towards Illyrian's room. 

She'd weave as many lies as she had to, to keep Illyrian from the Black King. She didn't care if the Deities damned her from Altea. "Illyrian, we need to talk." Throwing the Illyrian's chamber door open without knocking she stepped into the room only to freeze. 

Illyrian wasn’t there, only Haggar; who'd rose up from the floor at Allura's unannounced entrance. "Where is Illyrian?"

Haggar stared at Allura for a moment, as if she were debating on answering the question before her haunting blue gaze lowered to Blyatz.  _"He left for_ _Castairs_ _after_ _dinner."_ Allura let out a horrendous shriek at Blyatz's answer, fear and anger roiling heavily in her gut. 

All of her plans, all of the nights she'd spent talking to Az and Rowan, all the ideas she'd come up with to get Illyrian home as soon as possible were slipping through her fingers before she could ever put them to use. She was failing before she'd even begun, Az would be so ashamed of her. 

She didn't even bother changing properly and glamoured herself into presentable attire. Nothing speaking of her royalty. If the people of Castairs saw the Seelie Princess by herself, there was no telling how they would react.  Why would Illyrian such a thing was okay? He had a sheltered life, mostly for his protection. But, he was smart enough to know it wasn't a good idea to roam the streets of Castairs by himself. The Black  King's second in command had already promised Illyrian he'd take him into the city. 

Why couldn't Illyrian wait?

Allura took a moment to push all her emotions into the box she kept in the back of her mind. Fists clenching in the tapestry around Illyrian's bedroom door, the princess pulled out her years and years of training and tossed back her head with pride, her face a perfectly smooth mask, devoid of any emotions. She'd save her rage for when she got Illyrian back, for now. She just needed to find him. 

The Princess was the perfect picture of calm to anyone who passed by her as she made her way to the throne room. She'd ask one of the Black King's inner circle to help her locate Illyrian. Preferably Katie; a friend she'd found hiding in the Night Court. She'd find her brother and bring him back and then she'd sit him down and talk with him about not running off on his own and then their plans to get him back home. 

He couldn't stay in the Unseelie Court for too long and at this point, Allura would tell him anything to get him home. 

She would do anything to get home.

Outside, the cool and cloudless night over Castairs rumbled with the threat of a storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlea - where the fae go after they die. 
> 
> there's a lot of vagueness in this update. it'll get explained later.  
> i know allura seems a bit uptight, but she's got a lot resting on her shoulders and a lot of secrets she has to keep in place. 
> 
> i know it seems like i'm writing a lot of filler, but i'm actually building up to something. so, pls don't hate me.  
> i swear my next update will be better.  
> xoxo
> 
> Is anyone actually reading this and wanting more updates????


	4. not a real chap

There won't be an update this week, I apologize! Have no fear, I'm not dropping this in any sense or form. 

Real life got its claws in me and the only thing I want to do when I get home now is sleep. My work schedule changed as well as my responsibilities with my job and it's taking me a second to get used to it. 

(going from 16-18 hours a week to 30-40 as well as training new employees has drained the actual fuck outta me.) 

I'm cross posting this between lush life and men of glass, because im lazy af. But, I'm working on three other projects as well and I know if I try to post all five of them on a weekly basis I will literally lose my mind. 

So, my stories will probably be shuffled around to every other week (more if I get inspired/have the time.)

That way I can deliverer you longer chapters with better content, I'm constantly dissatisfied with only posting 2k updates. I know everyone would prefer quality over quantity, but i know myself and i know i can deliver both if I just give myself the time. So, that's what I'm doing. 

Yes, that means broken crown has also been pushed back. But, it's still coming don't worry! 

Men of glass has been an idea I've tossed between many fandoms, but the way it came to life through voltron has really fucking captured my heart. I know I was a bit wishy washy on if I'd keep posting it. But, even if the same five people are the only ones who keep up with it, I'll keep posting. Mostly for myself, but also for you!

Lush life got such a good response I was a bit overwhelmed and very grateful for all of your love. Lush life started as an abo explanation to a friend who didn't know about the universe, so I was using the characters to explain it to her and then I just kept building and then lush life was born. 

Voltron itself has a really special place in my heart because you don't see characters of color that often in anime/animated tv shows that have a lot of traction and if they are, they're either half naked the entire show or murdered three episodes in. As a poc, I really enjoy seeing these characters so loved by the show and the fandom. So, I won't be leaving any time soon. 

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know why I wasn't going to be updating as often and thank you all for your interest in these two stories. it really does mean the fucking world to me. 

xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> please please take the grammatical errors with a grain of salt.  
> i can only stare at this for so long before it all becomes a giant blur. 
> 
> there's a lot of layers to the seelie siblings, and yes illyrian is lance. in case you didn't read the tags.  
> i know nymphs are more of a greek mythology thing, but im twisting them to fit my fae story and if you're having an aneurysm for mixing the two. then please feel free to stop reading, because shits about to get so much worse.
> 
> i'll just go ahead and get this out right now. the end game relationship is shvance. so, deal with it or don't i don't care. 
> 
> and yes, the previous voltron pilots are all lions. they're vaguely the size of a chevy avalanche, but a bit longer.  
> if lance has haggar, i wonder who has zarkon. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> please feel free to tell me what you thought about this short af first chapter and if you're interested in me continuing.  
> xoxo


End file.
